


A Very Unexpected Journey Indeed, Master Wizard (Indefinite Hiatus)

by Rhosey



Series: If I could take this pain from you, I would [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo is So Done, F/F, F/M, Gen, Healer Bilbo Baggins, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Bilbo, Poor Dwarves, Poor Gandalf, Secrets, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twins are demons in disguise, bilbo, they're in for a ride with the Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhosey/pseuds/Rhosey
Summary: “What is the meaning of this, Master Baggins?!”Bilbo stared at the thirteen dwarves in his living room and then stared at the equally as confused faces of his two wards as they looked onto the distrusting and clouded faces of strangers.“Atya? Why is there a pack of dwarves in our home?”(On indefinite hiatus for now!)





	A Very Unexpected Journey Indeed, Master Wizard (Indefinite Hiatus)

The day had been so beautiful too.

“Sorry! We don’t want any adventures, thank you. Not Today. Good morning! But please come to tea – any time you like! Why not tomorrow? _Good bye_!”

Bilbo sighed as Gandalf left and closed his eyes in consternation. “Oh bebother and confusticate all this wizard business! An adventure? No thank you! I’ve not another adventure after everything that’s happened.” He chuckled and shook his head, opening his eyes and yelping immediately after. 

Twin pairs of golden eyes, one flecked with shades of violet and another swirled with silver, wide and round in curiosity, peered from two sets of mismatched strands of hair. “What did Gandalf want with you, _Atya_?” Two voices sounded as one and Bilbo simply scoffed lightly in response. 

“Nothing, he wanted nothing of utter importance.” The hobbit replied before he frowned suddenly. “And just where were the two of you? Don’t think for one second I didn’t notice the two of you sneaking out earlier! It’s a good thing Gandalf caught no sight of you twins when he was here!” Those same eyes widened further and twin pouts formed on similar faces.

“_Atya_-” 

“Do not _‘Atya_’ me! You two know very well not to go gallivanting off into the forest so often, and so early in the morning too! Nearly gave me a heart attack when I couldn’t find either of you in your rooms!” This time, Bilbo wagged his fingers at the now fully pouting faces with a stern frown on his face. “Now move please, we have some work to do today.” He waited until the twins straightened up before moving past the two of them into the dining hall. 

Twin pairs of eyes watched their father, muttering to himself about adventures and wizards who spoke in riddles, in rather quiet observation. “Surely he knows we heard the whole thing, _han__no_?” One voice, belonging to the shorter of the two, spoke in a rather confused tone, their voice dancing softly with a slight hiss in the air and revealing them to be a young female. Face scrunched slightly, she turned her head to look at her companion, who’s violet-speckled eyes had turned to look at the large round door. “_hanno_? What is it?”

“I could have sworn I heard the noise of a nail scratching the wood just after _Atya_ closed the door, do you think he heard it too, _nèsa_?” This voice came out just as soft, but with a much deeper tone than that of their smaller companions, and he, for this companion was indeed male, frowned. The two turned and stared at each other in contemplation. 

“Just what was a wizard doing around the Shire today?” They spoke at the same time, their voices melding together quite well, as would be expected of twins who had never spent more than minutes apart throughout their lives at Bag-End.

“Hello! If you twins would both please, I would like to get afternoon tea ready before it is _after_ noon!”

Bilbo's voice seemed to have broken whatever quiet spell the twins had fallen into again, and they abruptly grinned mischievously at each other. “How long until he finds out what we’ve done to the biscuits?” One asked the other, and the other shrugged as they began to walk towards the dining room. 

As the two passed the windows, gentle sunlight fell upon pointed ears and curled around pale, long limbs lovingly, caressing as if in reverence before a loud voice cut the air.

“Callarièl and Tereŵyn Baggins! What have the two of you done to my danishes! Get in here this instant! Both of you!” 

The twins schooled perfect looks of innocence on their near-identical faces before scurrying into their father's view.

Two thin tails dragged across the floorboards silently.

~~~~~~

_“What is the meaning of this, Master Baggins?!”_

Bilbo stared at the thirteen dwarves in his living room and then stared at the equally as confused faces of his two wards as they looked onto the distrusting and clouded faces of strangers. 

“_Atya_? Why is there a pack of dwarves in our home?”

Try as he might, Bilbo could not, not for the life nor respect and dignity of a Baggins, utter a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I have another story in the works, but my Hiraeth jumped me today when my music list played the Shire Theme, and plus we got into watching lotr and the hobbit again, so,,, feels.
> 
> After looking at my previous works that I took down from other sites, I came across a google slide presentation of a story that spanned from An Unexpected Journey to Return of the King.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'll be coming back to this chapter in particular to add a bit more maybe, but either way I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
